The present invention relates generally to dampers or shock absorbers adapted for use in a suspension system such as the suspension system used for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorber which utilizes a gas rather than hydraulic fluid as the damping medium.
Shock absorbers are used in conjunction with automotive suspension systems to absorb unwanted vibrations which occur during driving. To absorb the unwanted vibrations, shock absorbers are generally connected between the sprung portion (body) and the unsprung portion (suspension) of the automobile. A piston is located within a pressure tube of the shock absorber and the pressure tube is normally attached to the unsprung portion of the vehicle. The piston is normally attached to the sprung portion of the vehicle through a piston rod which extends through the pressure tube. The piston divides the pressure tube into an upper working chamber and a lower working chamber both of which are typically filled with a hydraulic liquid. Because the piston is able, through valving, to limit the flow of the hydraulic liquid between the upper and the lower working chambers when the shock absorber is compressed or extended, the shock absorber is able to produce a damping force which counteracts the vibration which would otherwise be transmitted from the unsprung portion of the vehicle to the sprung portion of the vehicle. In a dual tube shock absorber, a fluid reservoir or reserve chamber is defined between the pressure tube and a reserve tube. A base valve is located between the lower working chamber and the reserve chamber to also produce a damping force which counteracts the vibrations which would otherwise be transmitted from the unsprung portion of the vehicle to the sprung portion of the vehicle.
Shock absorbers filled with hydraulic liquid have met with continuous success throughout the automotive industry. While meeting with success in the automotive industry, hydraulic liquid filled shock absorbers are not without their problems. One problem with these prior art shock absorbers is to make them sensitive to the frequency of the vibrations. Complex systems have been developed to produce hydraulic liquid filled shock absorbers Which are relatively soft for high frequency vibrations while being relatively stiff for low frequency vibrations. Other problems associated with the prior art hydraulic liquid filled shock absorbers include the variability in their damping forces due to the temperature changes of the hydraulic liquid. As the temperature of the hydraulic liquid changes, the viscosity of the liquid also changes which significantly affects the damping force characteristics of the liquid. In addition, any aeration of the hydraulic liquid during operation adversely affects the operation of the damper due to the introduction of a compressible gas into a non-compressible hydraulic liquid. Finally, the hydraulic liquid adds to the weight of the shock absorber as well as presenting environmental concerns regarding the use of a hydraulic liquid.
The continued development of shock absorbers has been directed towards shock absorbers which do not utilize a hydraulic liquid for their damping medium. The replacement of the hydraulic liquid medium with an environmental friendly gas medium provides the opportunity to overcome some of the problems associated with the hydraulic fluid medium shock absorbers.
The present invention provides the art with a shock absorber which utilizes air as the damping medium. The use of air as the damping medium produces a frequency dependent damper or shock absorber which is less sensitive to temperature when compared to hydraulic dampers, is not adversely affected by aeration over time, is lower in weight and is environmental friendly due to the elimination of the hydraulic oil.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.